


【鸣佐】Breath with desire

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 不良少年狼犬鸣x精英叔佐，年下





	【鸣佐】Breath with desire

【鸣佐】Breath with desire  
给西内太太投喂叔佐！！！！！！！！！！！不知道好不好吃呜呜呜呜呜呜呜太太我喜欢你啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！疯狂表白！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

一辆电（chi）车（han），公厕，没有三观  
不良少年狼犬鸣x精英前软后骚叔佐，年下  
以前好像写过电车，不过是个假的，这次是真的放心上吧（你  
里番风orz希望太太不要嫌弃！！！！！！！！！

 

在摇摇晃晃的晚班列车中，站着一群失魂落魄的人。

正是一周之中的周三，周末的休息已经被连续的工作磨光，而周末似乎又遥遥无期，吊在正中间的、枯燥无味的日常。

宇智波佐助伸手拉开戴了一整天的领带，在这闷热的电车车厢里感觉到有些窒息。本身论他的地位是不至于和普通上班族一般在上下班的高峰期挤电车，然而今天不巧，在路过十字路口的时候与其他车挂蹭了，他身上又累得很。将所有的事情交给司机后他只身搭了电车回去，在一群咸菜般皱巴巴的上班族中显得无比扎眼。

在坚持一下，就到家了。他在心里叹了口气，然而随着搭乘的时间增加，他抓着扶手竟有点昏昏欲睡起来。周遭的声音在慢慢变得不清晰，车身有规律的一摇一晃，他感到眼皮越来越沉重，几乎快要睡着。

就在这时，有一点奇怪的触觉从后方传来，佐助昏昏沉沉的大脑只觉得有些反应不过来，慢吞吞的想着，这坚硬的东西，不停地磨蹭小幅度地撞击着他的后方，应该是因为电车里人太多？还是......

不对！这分明就不是什么公文包或是不经意的碰触，这根本就是......！佐助猛地清醒过来，他向后看去，一个染着金发，打着耳钉，一脸小混混样的少年正站在他后方，见他回过头来，少年完全不在意骚扰人被抓包，反而展颜一笑，少年感混着点痞气，压低声音说道：“嘿......你长得真好看。”

平日里被夸奖容貌，宇智波佐助总是置之不理，假装没听见还是没听懂，因为对象若是女性，那必定是一朵躲不开的桃花，能少便少，他还真没见过电车上骚扰人还夸被骚扰对象长得好看的，眉毛一挑正要发怒，少年却趁他不备摸上他的臀部，口中小声道：“屁股这么俏，没少锻炼吧？叔叔多大年纪啊？......平时很注意保持身材啊？”

“27.......”佐助小声说，“手拿开！小鬼。”他简直一口老血呛在口中：这家伙是个完全不要脸的！而这人的话也给他提了个醒，他一个奔三的大叔，正在被一个看起来学生模样的同性骚扰，这点认知让他跨不过那道自尊心的坎。他瞪了少年一眼，往旁边让了让。

没想到那人不依不饶，跟着凑过来，见他不出声，愈发大胆。他趁着车子摇晃，将手伸进了佐助的西裤里。质地良好的衬衫下摆被抽出来，少年有些冰的手一路往下，握住了那个脆弱的器官，佐助一抖，却被人抓住了手臂，在拥挤的车厢里动弹不得。

“呼......”少年的身躯完全贴在了佐助身上，少年人的身躯滚烫，佐助几乎都感受到那细密的汗珠。然而少年将沉重的吐息吹进他耳朵里，下方的手指随即动起来，抓住那个软绵绵的东西，从根部开始撸动起来。少年的手指上有些茧子，不厚，总体来说是修长有力的，他撸了一会那根东西，又揉了揉下面沉睡的两个囊袋，嘴边絮絮叨叨说着：“诶......分量不小啊？大叔有没有女朋友？妻子？”

“没有......”汗水顺着佐助的侧面滑下去，从秀气的下巴掉落，“啪”地摔碎在地上，佐助不想承认，他竟然在这样的地点这样的环境下被一个变态小鬼摸得硬了。

一定是太久没有发泄的错......

“诶？好好地站了起来嘛！”少年“咦”了一声，更加大力的撸动起来，手上很有技巧地放松或握紧，佐助小声地“嗯”了一下，立马紧紧地闭上了嘴。

“对......就是这样，”少年说道，“想想如果你出声的话，会有多少人看着你，”

他说着，另一只手放开了佐助被禁锢着的手臂，但现在完全已经不需要将他掌握住，佐助一手扶着扶手，一只手抓住了自己的衣领，低着头忍耐着自己的声音。他垂下头后的头发盖住了大部分侧脸，通红的耳朵却无比明显，可爱地像只小动物。漩涡鸣人不知道为什么自己会将这样的比喻放在一个老男人身上，但的确对方在上车的一刹那便捕获了自己的目光，以及随即而来的欲望。

想要将他玩弄地无比惨烈，想要将他狠狠贯穿，将精华一滴不剩的射进他的里面。

佐助听了这话，立马不敢动了，他几乎是僵硬地感受到对方的手放开了自己已经完全充血挺立的前方，转而大力揉捏着后方的臀肉，手指总是蹭到那隐蔽的穴口，将那里摸得艳红发肿。突然，一根手指猛地刺了进去，从未被碰触过的地方被陡然入侵，佐助无法忍住那一下的刺激，一点绕着弯的声音从指缝中冒了出来；而恰好那时报站的提示音响了，无人听见那隐秘又香艳的半声呻吟。

“好了好了......没事了，乖。”鸣人亲了亲他的耳垂，佐助已经脱力地倒在他身上，全身的重量完全依靠着身后的人，浑身像是水里捞出来似的。鸣人丝毫没有什么怜香惜玉的心思，更何况这是个大男人，他倒是趁机用手指开拓了一番，硬是又塞入了两根手指，三根手指并拢在一起，在被蹂躏的一塌糊涂的穴口进进出出，带出不少液体，鸣人惊讶道：“你湿了......？”

佐助没有回答，他被那猛然加速的扣弄刺激地软了腰，对方的手指每一下都在精准地按在一块格外柔软的穴肉上，那甜美的快感从下体迅猛的蹿上神经末梢，噼里啪啦地烧灼了他所有的理智。一只手从后面伸过来，在衬衫下摩挲几下，准确地捏住了他胸口的一小点，陌生的电流激得他一抖，他往后一躲，却撞上在他身体里作乱的手指，直接狠狠按上了前列腺。

“呜......”佐助已经忘了声音或是周围的环境，他的前方流出一大股透明的粘液，沾湿了他的西服前襟，而后面的水也顺着大腿流下去，在裤腿上留下几道道色情的印记。鸣人眼神一暗，将手抽离佐助的身体，他满脑子里现在想的事只有，干死面前这个人！

窄腰被握住，佐助恍惚中不解地回头望了一下，眼角的嫣红沾着生理性的泪水，潋滟的眼睛像是蒙了一层水雾，好看的紧。鸣人只觉得下体胀得发痛，他迫不及待地解开拉链，将那巨物一口气捅了进去！

“啊......”佐助无法控制地往后仰去，扬起的脖颈像天鹅般修长，他张着嘴，无声地发出一声忍耐不住的呻吟。......好痛，好痛！他浑身冷汗津津，偏偏那人还一个劲地往里顶，用那巨大的头部在里面画着圈，稍一搅动，敏感的甬道里便响起“咕啾咕啾”的水声。他一只手紧紧抓着裤子，一只手抓回了扶手，整个人痛的都清醒了，他悄悄地观察了周围，发现周围的人似乎毫无察觉，便稍放了心。身体里滚烫的硬物最终一插到底，佐助已经完全站不住，两腿打着颤，嘴唇诺诺道：“......去......”

“嗯？什么？”鸣人没太注意，他让人适应了一下，缓缓地拔出一些，引来佐助浑身一震颤抖，鸣人起了坏心眼，又猛地插回去，就看见佐助凌乱的西装下优美的蝴蝶骨轻轻颤栗着，他竭尽全力说：“下去......”

“什么？大声点？他们听不见的。”鸣人坏笑着抽出了大部分，再次深深地插回去，佐助完全受不了了似的说道：“我们下去......”

“下去之后，怎么样都随你......”他的声音里带着一点明显的恳求，情欲与羞耻心将他的脸蛋蒸地通红，他虽然没有求饶，但也差不多是那个意思了。鸣人心情大好，正巧车要到站，他将自己那物抽了出来，不良少年的校裤松松垮垮，不仔细看几乎看不出来那蛰伏的玩意。他将佐助的拉链拉好，神色如常地牵着他走出了车厢，没人注意，没人在意。

“唔！轻......”

公共厕所的隔间被猛地打开又关上，佐助被按在门上狠狠地亲吻。鸣人的动作迅速又凶猛，简直就像只刚成年的小兽，尖利的犬齿几乎刺破了佐助的舌尖，他舔咬着佐助的唇瓣与舌头，引领着对方你往我来。无法吞咽的唾液顺着下巴往下淌，一路流进扣子不剩几颗的衬衫里，名贵的领带被揉的皱巴巴，下一秒，那条领带就被抽走，鸣人还没看清楚动作，就被突如其来一个耳光扇到一边去！

“啪！！！”

鸣人不可置信地摸了摸自己的脸颊，他还没反应过来怎么回事，他的双手就被领带捆了起来，紧接着，下一个耳光如期而至，甚至比上一个更重。

“啪！啪啪！”

正反抽了四个耳光，佐助拍拍手站起来，唇边扬起一个冷笑：“小兔崽子，以为叔叔我还治不了你了？”

“你......”鸣人被打懵了，怔怔地望着佐助，对方抽了张纸巾把手擦干净，将那纸团砸到鸣人脸上。

“是不是觉得，自己很了不起了？什么都能干？”佐助拍拍鸣人的脸颊问道：“多少岁了？哪个学校的？”

“谁要告诉你！？”鸣人这下反应过来了，梗着脖子回答道。佐助早就知道他是这反应，他笑笑，这笑容里有种不怒自威的意味，鸣人下意识瑟缩了一下，下一秒他被镇住了——只见佐助扒开他的裤子，任他那根半硬的东西弹出来，握了上去。

“你......”鸣人后半句话吞进了肚子里，眼前那人冷着一张脸蹲在他脚边为他手淫的模样极大地刺激他的视觉感官，他试图闭上眼睛，却无法将那画面驱逐出脑海，他任命地睁开眼，想再看看那人的脸，却看见——

佐助飞速地从口袋里掏出手机，“咔擦”从下至上将鸣人的脸和性器照了个完整！

鸣人吓蒙了，像个瑟瑟发抖的鹌鹑：“你......你要干什么？”

“干什么？当然是发出去了？”佐助理所当然道，“到时候你的父母，老师，同学，全都知道你在电车上骚扰年长同性——”

“——还将他又硬又粗又大的东西捅进了对方的小穴，对方被操的浑身发抖，完全不能反抗。”鸣人帮他补完下面半句，调整了个更舒适的坐姿，闲适地展示这他年轻健康的肉体，这时他才笑了一下，是刚刚那种毫无畏惧、带点痞气和蔫坏的笑容，说道：“我看是谁比较怕这件事暴露。”

佐助皱着眉看着他，心里只有四个字：棋逢对手。

再纠缠下去也没有意义了。佐助后退一步，当着鸣人的面删除了那张照片，说道：“你不说，我不说。就这样吧。”

他推开厕所门，回头说道：“下次别让我见到你。”

“喂——”鸣人嚷嚷道：“你真的不想打一炮吗？不对——先解开我！”

“我叫漩涡鸣人——如果你还想知道的话。”

外面没了声音，鸣人叹口气，本来准备用牙齿解开领带的，但这段布料比他想象中还要质量好，弄了半天也没弄开。突然，一个声音响起：“先说好，你不许碰我一下。”

“你、你怎么回来了？”鸣人一愣，佐助已经进来反锁上了门，鸣人几乎是惊悚地看着他解开了衬衫的纽扣，将西裤脱了扔在地上，一双白皙的长腿跨在他两边，撑在他身上说道：“同意？”

佐助不等他回答，已经迫不及待地扶着鸣人的性器缓缓坐了下去，那紧致的感觉似乎比刚刚更甚，鸣人额头上滑下豆大的汗珠，含糊道：“你......你这......”

“闭嘴！”佐助疼的脸都白了，但鸣人发现他前面仍是精神地翘着，他想了想，伸出被捆在一起的手去触摸，结果把佐助摸得软了腰，一下子坐了下去，性器再次插到底，因为姿势的问题甚至比上一次插得更深。鸣人爽的“嗯...”了一声，却被佐助一把揪住领子，对方含水的眼睛此时没什么威慑力，虚张声势地威胁道：“不许动！”

“好好！”鸣人说，“那你动啊！”

佐助虚虚一巴掌把他扇到一边去，此时这巴掌像是猫爪子挠似的，没半点威力，他撑起身体，动作青涩地动起了腰，鸣人享受着痛苦并快乐的折磨，还分出精力来撩对方：“诶？你是第一次啊？”

“......闭嘴，”佐助的声音带着点湿润，“闭嘴......嗯！”

这磨人的缓慢动作不知道戳到了哪点，佐助甬道猛地收紧，差点把鸣人夹射出来，再怎么脾气好也不能忍了，鸣人喘着气道：“解开我......给我解开！”

佐助哆哆嗦嗦地去解那根领带，却解了几下都没成功，鸣人等不及，挺胯向上一顶，佐助的声音没忍住，“啊”地一声清晰地在厕所里回响，两人现在却管不了那么多了，鸣人终于解开手上的桎梏，翻身把人压在马桶盖上，性器几乎退到只剩一个头部，又狠狠地整根挺入！

“啊......”佐助剧烈颤栗着，阴茎颤抖几下，白色的浊液猝不及防地溅在了下腹之上，鸣人把他的双腿盘在自己腰上，一面将性器插到更可怕的深处，佐助的甬道内因为高潮而抽搐痉挛，热度高的吓人，身体里传来一股酸软，可鸣人不让他感受更多，没有一丝停顿地继续快速的抽插。高潮过后的身体异常敏感，而身体却软的没有一丝气力，佐助挂在鸣人肩上的手几乎要掉落下去，却被鸣人眼疾手快地捞回来，笑道：“这就不行了？”

少年的面容在昏暗的灯光下异常英俊，连滴下的汗水都透着爆棚的荷尔蒙，佐助扭过头去，但缴紧的内里却暴露了一切，鸣人咬着牙忍下来，猛地戳刺佐助的敏感点，被人折磨的受不了了去，佐助却毫不示弱，在铺天盖地的攻势下竟还扭着腰配合，臀部竟摇地无比放浪，结果被鸣人上了发条般顶的话都说不出来。

“要......要到了......”佐助被插得快射了，指甲在鸣人光裸的背后划下道道痕迹，这一点轻微的痛感在鸣人看来是催情剂，他不由得向他敏感的位置更加集中的攻击，佐助湿漉漉的声音几乎是以哭出来，可看看得表情却是无比沉溺和愉悦的。

“一起......”鸣人低喘着握住了佐助的性器，加快冲刺几下，两个人同时达到了高潮。

 

衣服完全不能穿了，乱七八糟地沾着精液和各种不明物体。佐助糟心地看了一眼就把那堆衣服扔到垃圾桶里，打电话叫助理送衣服来，他翘着腿坐在马桶上，不想股间流下一大股白色的温热液体，鸣人看得眼睛都直了，佐助脸一热，抽了纸巾来擦拭，嘀咕道：“小种马......”

鸣人摸摸鼻子，挺不好意思的。两人穿好衣服后往外走，助理姑娘板着脸，假装不知道发生了什么，高跟鞋在地板上敲的咚咚响。眼看着佐助穿回高级定制的西装，在车前停下，鸣人总觉得他要和他再也不见了。

他想叫住对方，却连人家名字都不知道。在那辆车走了之后，鸣人目送那车子消失在街角，像只丧家之犬垂着头慢悠悠地往反方向走，他摸摸肚子，觉得有些饿了，想要摸出钱包去吃个晚饭，这时，他在口袋里摸到了一张硬硬的纸片。

鸣人一惊，心脏砰砰地加速跳动起来，他动作无比缓慢地将那张纸片摸了出来，反复读了好多遍，才像个得到心爱玩具的孩子一样，笑了起来。

“宇智波佐助。”他反复咀嚼，神经病似的翻来覆去道：“佐助！”

 

-END-


End file.
